


[PODFIC] Inscrutable to the Last

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Divorce, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John Watson's Blog, John is a Mess, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Marital Difficulties, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Post-Reichenbach, Reunions, Series 3 didn't exactly happen, at least not the way we saw it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: He wasn't Sherlock, he couldn't work miracles. All he'd ever been able to do was write about them.





	1. The Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inscrutable to the Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928004) by [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/pseuds/DiscordantWords). 



> Wow... it's been a while since I posted. RL got in the way for a while. Thank you to all of you who left notes of encouragement to continue podficing- I cherish every one of them!

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wxw73km8qiy06y4/Inscrutable_to_the_Last_Chapter_1.mp3) to download chapter 1 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9xvvul4b09f4m2z/Inscrutable_to_the_Last_Chapter_2.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/542tdokp4o5x8sk/Inscrutable_to_the_Last_Chapter_3.mp3) to download chapter 3 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8o6i0a5fhwfin6p/Inscrutable_to_the_Last_Chapter_4.mp3) to download chapter 4 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vt4ie443e3j4hwd/Inscrutable_to_the_Last_Chapter_5.mp3) to download chapter 5 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t2z4uy7ogo6xr57/Inscrutable_to_the_Last_Chapter_6.mp3) to download chapter 6 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p8e98fdy9h3t23j/Inscrutable_to_the_Last_Chapter_complete.mp3) to download the complete mp3


	2. Chapter 2 The Surgeon

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9xvvul4b09f4m2z/Inscrutable_to_the_Last_Chapter_2.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3


	3. The Greatest Pistol Shot in the World

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/542tdokp4o5x8sk/Inscrutable_to_the_Last_Chapter_3.mp3) to download chapter 3 mp3


	4. The Captain

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8o6i0a5fhwfin6p/Inscrutable_to_the_Last_Chapter_4.mp3) to download chapter 4 mp3


	5. The Undefeated (Part 1)

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vt4ie443e3j4hwd/Inscrutable_to_the_Last_Chapter_5.mp3) to download chapter 5 mp3


	6. The Undefeated (Part 2)

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t2z4uy7ogo6xr57/Inscrutable_to_the_Last_Chapter_6.mp3) to download chapter 6 mp3


End file.
